villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkest Desire
WARNING - Dark and Disturbing The following is a story about Misery and her reaction to the "death" of Inferno, much as Sangria and Red both had a story to tell - however this will reveal a MAJOR aspect of Misery many will find.. well.. shocking to say the least.. 100 PERCENT CANON. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Dead.." a dark voice whispered from the mists of infinity, a cloaked figure manifesting amidst a tide of primal chaos - clutching a silver key on a chain, holding it close to her chest. "..the half-born son of Avalon is finally dead.." 'she continues, her eyes glowing brightly as a strange oozing liquid not unlike hot tar trickled down one of her dark cheeks - almost as if the figure was shedding a tear. '"..thousands mourn.. yet what good is this to me? ..I would give up all of this.. yes.. all this suffering I would throw away in an instant if only I could feel his touch.." she states, holding the key closer - until it began to burn into her chest with an audible hiss: the silver key emitting a sacred light which burned the cloaked being's form, yet she refused to let go. "..no.. enough of this.. enough!" the cloaked figure suddenly snapped, tossing the silver key and chain away into the mists of infinity as her eyes shone brighter than ever - an angry expression spreading over her as she clutched her hands into fists. "..this changes nothing.. nothing.. the prophecy will still be fulfiled.. the son of Avalon shall bring me an heir.. it does not need to be that cursed Inferno.. no.. Equis is still around.. poor, ignorant fool.. yes, perhaps he is the one.." the cloaked figure thinks, turning as if walking on air as she walks out of the primal chaos and into what looks like a gigantic, Gothic library filled with innumerable books and crystals, each crystal containing what looks like the twisted beginnings of infants, each one monstrously malformed and clearly in deep hibernation. "..each world I visit must bear me an heir.. yet Avalon has so long evaded the inevitable.. perhaps it was my fault, focusing on Inferno when I should of kept my eye on Equis as well.. the sons of Avalon.. indeed.. just as is written: in all worlds men and women of power will succumb to grief and bare the troubles of their world.." the cloaked figure continued, heading towards a table shaped like a twisted bird's foot, the talons clasped around a book which has many faces on its cover, which twist and turn in silent agony. "..indeed, what sense is there in this senseless mourning? Inferno was weak.. a fool who sacrificed his life in defence of something as petty and frail as "love".. yet.. as much as I hate to admit it.. as much as it sickens me.. I always hoped he would be the one to bring me my heir.." the cloaked figure sighed, opening the book and turning over a few pages. "..instead he was taken from me by Red.. how I hate that girl.. yet.. she somehow completes me.." the cloaked figure thinks, smiling a little to herself as she reads through the book. "..indeed Red's suffering is like a sweet wine, aiding me through this troubling time.. her inability to cope with the loss of one she so dearly loved.. oh Red.. what would I do without you?" the cloaked figure continued, momentarily closing her eyes as she thought on this and chuckled a little to herself. "..so.. he is dead.. the great Prince of Twilight.. my would-be-lover.. how I had looked forward to the agony on Red's face when I tore him from her.. throwing her back into the gutter as I raised her daughter as my own.. no matter.. no matter.. I still have Equis.. to complete the prophecy.." the cloaked figure said, extending a finger as she scribbled down a passage on the book, using her sharp nail much like a quill as she produced a dark, blood-like substance that stained the pages. -THE END- Category:Dark Category:Short Stories Category:Supernatural Category:Queen-Misery